Rising Tide, Hidden Moon
by eltigre221
Summary: Time has passed since they had been together in an inmate way, now with there little girl around, something or someone wants her dead. They won't stand for it,but will they be able to help or will they fall victim to this thing's traps?Percy/ArtemisHIATUS
1. A New Little Girl Arrives

**Hello everyone, and here is the long awaited sequel to my Percy/Artemis fic Possessive :D Hehe sorry it took so long, I got lazy, but here is the first chapter and hopefully there will be more coming soon in the near future :D Well without further adieu, please enjoy the first chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Little Girl Arrives**

It had been seven months since Percy and Artemis had found out about her being pregnant, she had been coming into his apartment every now and then to just spend time with him, but she had been smart to leave quick enough for her brother to not find her and know what's going on. Percy didn't mind when she was gone, it gave him time to search for some baby supplies, toys, a crib, stroller, pacifiers, and other things. Artemis normally supplies dinner with a single animal that she'd hunt or be in the mood for when her cravings kicked in. Percy never once complained during the seven months, there were only two left and Artemis needed to be careful, since she was still doing her godly duties, but also at the same time she was enjoying being with Percy too much and she tends to forget her job of carrying the moon across the sky at night. Thankfully Percy kept on reminding her so she wouldn't forget.

Today was the last day of the seventh month, so they'd have to soon force each other to be apart in order to keep the baby's origins secret. Percy was waiting for Artemis as he arranged the baby's room, it'd take time for him to paint it, but he didn't care, soon enough he'd have the most beautiful child to ever grace the planet, and he'd make sure that the baby would be as safe as can be. Once he was done, he found her sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Hey there oh goddess of virginity, how have you been today?" He asked, jokingly, he would occasionally tease Artemis about her being the longest Olympian to be a maiden but also at the same time she'd had sex with him. He rarely did it, but it still made the virgin goddess blush every now and then.

Artemis laughed this time as she looked at Percy, "Better than before, but that's because it's soon going to be time. Although I will miss being with you, but there is nothing that I can do about that of course." She smiled sadly at him and he returned the smile back to the goddess.

Looking towards the window, it was nearly nightfall which meant Artemis would have to leave soon enough. He faced her once more before speaking, "One last kiss before we have to part ways." He asked taking a cautious step towards the goddess. She smiled up at him before getting up and kissing Percy on the lips and he returned the kiss before she broke it to leave. He smiled one last time before she left and sighed before sitting on his couch and just wanting to remember how unique the last seven months of his life had been.

The first few were really hard, but doable; Artemis was able to avoid her brother while she was with Percy. Percy had also been doing his best to avoid his own father whenever he tried to come over when Artemis was around. It was hard at first, but after time it became easier, now with only a short while left, Percy only had to wait before it was time. Although as he sat there, he had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen to his child, not today, or tomorrow, but possibly soon.

* * *

**Two Months Later…

* * *

**

Percy was sitting on Montauk beach, just enjoying being there. He had done this every now and then since Artemis left, he did it to clear his head and just relax. Although as he sat there on the beach, a much winded man came up to him, he was carrying something he couldn't see right then and there, but he stood up to greet the man.

"Percy Jackson," He asked, and Percy nodded. "I'm Boreas, I was ordered to give this to you."

He handed Percy a silver basinet, it is very beautiful, it had many symbols on it, the phases of the moon, a hunting bow and arrow, and a lot of wild animals. There were even a few sea shells and pearls on it, along with on the top was a crescent moon and behind it was a tidal wave. Percy looked up in time to see the northern wind run off, just before he looked into the basket and a smile lit up his face.

Looking into the basinet, there was a beautiful little girl looking up at him. She had his sea green eyes but there were beautiful silvery crescents in them as well. What little hair she had on her head was black hair, like his. Smiling some more, he sat there on the beach with this beautiful little girl in his arms. He and Artemis had thought of names before hand, and he knew which would be the perfect name for her. They decided to go with a Greek theme, and a normal middle name just in case.

"I know just what to call you my little huntress. How about Calantha, do you like that?" He looked down and smiled once more when she giggled. "Hmm Calantha Corabel Jackson, has a bit of a ring to it." Percy said while walking his new daughter down the beach with him. As they walked, well he carried her as he walked, Percy was thinking of how in the world he would tell his mother that he had a child.

As he thought of this, someone came up behind him, but thankfully it was just Percy's father. He turned around when he felt someone's presence behind him. Smiling to see that it was his father, he soon spoke. "Hey dad, I want you to meet my new daughter, isn't she beautiful." As Percy said this his father was taken aback by his sudden words, but he still walked forward and saw that his son was right his new daughter was beautiful.

Smiling Poseidon asked him a question that was on his mine since he saw Boreas deliver the baby. "Percy, do you know who the mother is?" Poseidon asked a curious look on his face.

"No, I don't know who her mother is, I'm sorry father." Percy told his father as he looked back down at his little girl and smiled brightly for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

Poseidon had a feeling his son was lying to him, but he most likely had a reason to, he didn't press the matter further, but did at least ask what the name was of his granddaughter. And he agreed, the name did have a ring to it, and Poseidon already knew what to call his little granddaughter. Yet even as they spent the next few hours talking before Percy had to leave and tell his mom and step father, her still had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to his little girl.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, sorry if it might seem a bit short, but I wanted to stop around here so I did :D also Calantha's name means Precious flower, and middle name means Maiden XD Well till the next chapter please review, and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner XD Till then later :)**


	2. My Mom meets Calantha

**Hi everyone who read this fic, XD hehe well here's the new chapter for you all, and for those of you who want more from 'Werewolves and Hunters', and 'What Are We?' well I will try and get those fics updated soon, and until then I'm gonna be also updating my other ones as well :D hehe well anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**My Mom meets Calantha**

After my father left, I decided to go back home to my apartment so that I could call my mom and Clarisse, I still find it surprising that after Annabeth left me, over time me and my first rival before Luke became one of my best friends. She's actually pretty cool, and a great friend once you get to know her better. Anyways, as I was about to drive home, I forgot that I had the Calantha's car seat back home, and I knew it was too dangerous to take her home without her in it while we were in the car. Still I sighed on the beach before going to my car, carrying my daughter with me. I still think, even as I drove to my mom and step father's apartment, that this was a really bad idea.

Once I got there, I took my daughter into my arms before locking my car, and walking up the stairs and towards my mom's apartment. It was the one we all used to live in before I finished high school and moved out so I could have some privacy. Either way, once I was inside, I knocked on her door and smiled when I saw Paul answer for me. He looked tired but still he smiled upon seeing me.

"Hey Paul, is mom home?" I asked, walking into the apartment once he moved out of the way, I was still holding onto Calantha as I walked in, trying to keep her safe. Once I was inside, I took a quick look around for my twin brother and sister. Well half brother and sister since my mom and Paul sired them. Either way, I smiled when I saw them sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"She's here, why do you ask and who is that in your arms?" Paul told me as he asked about my little girl.

I smiled at him, before mom came in and I became a whole lot more nervous. "Hello Percy and who is the little cutie in your arms?"

I smiled once before answering, "Mom, Paul, David, Crystal, I want you all to meet my daughter." I told them while smiling down at my sleeping little girl.

"What…" My mom nearly looked like she was going to scream, and Paul looked like he was about to faint. Yet the two who's reactions surprised me, were Crystal's and David's, they were shocked to say the least but they soon smiled when they saw little Calantha's innocent face. My mom's near scream had woken her up from the nap she had been having.

I smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day before I rocked my little girl gently in my arms, making sure that she would be okay, and would know that her daddy was there for her. She smiled a toothless smile at me while she was wrapped in her blanket. I looked at my mom and there was something in her eyes that told me she accepted, and I swear I saw a few tears falling down her face. I really couldn't blame her, I mean now she's a grandma and sees before her a beautiful little girl.

"Percy, I may not know how this happened, but I can't help but feel happy that you now have a little girl to watch over. I hope you know what you are doing."

I just chuckled before giving her a nod and knelt down to show my little brother and sister their niece. They were about seven now, and upon coming over, they smiled at Calantha and she smiled back at them. I still had a bad feeling that something would happen to my daughter, but for now I just wanted her and everyone else to be happy.

After a few hours, I left my mom's and decided to head home, it wasn't going to be a long drive, but I was still cautious as I held my daughter and drove on home. There was surprisingly little to no people out today. I had a bad feeling about this, and this time I didn't ignore it. I parked my car near a curb, and got out, holding Calantha close to me.

I was near the Empire State Building, and something just didn't seem right to me, there was still the loud roar of ongoing traffic everywhere, yet something just didn't seem right to me. I was only a block from my house when the feeling just kept on getting stronger and stronger, and I just knew, somehow I knew that something bad was about to happen.

I was soon near my apartment, when I smelled a light whiff of smoke. I don't remember what happened next, except that my apartment was on fire from the inside, and everything was in there, I wanted to go in and save some of Calantha's things I had bought her, but I just couldn't leave her.

That's when Apollo was next to me, and I had a good feeling that Artemis told him, since he took Calantha from my arms and yelled at me, "Get your things before this gets worse, and don't worry I'm gonna keep my little niece safe."

I gave him a nod before taking off into my home; I grabbed, as quickly as I could a photo album, my bag that had a few spare clothes in it, for me and my daughter, my money, and lastly three children's books. The last things I grabbed were, two of Calantha's toys, and my old toy teddy bear that I've kept since I was a little kid.

After I grabbed those things I ran back out the busted down door, and outside to a worried Apollo, and a crying Calantha. My clothes were singed, but everything I had on me was thankfully still in tact. I was panting and coughing, as I dropped the stuff I was holding and took my daughter out of my cousin's arms. I tried to soothe her as she continued to cry.

"I got what I needed, and I want to know who tried to kill me and my little girl." I told Apollo once Calantha stopped crying. He looked at me for a moment and then out together my stuff, I looked back up at the burning room upon the apartment building. There were soon sirens coming towards us, and I sighed before grabbing the bag that Apollo had filled with the other things I had grabbed before I left my now burning home. Apollo followed me, for what reason, I do not know.

"Where will you stay now?" Apollo asked, and I had a good feeling that he was worried about Calantha. So I answered honestly.

"Camp Half-Blood, since it's the only place that I can go from now on, besides in my opinion it's the only place that will be safe for her," Apollo knew what I was talking about, he knew that I cared about my little girl.

He sighed before answering, "Alright, so long as she's okay, but before I forget, you want me to take you and her there, since I can tell you're too worried to take you car there." I smiled at the son god before nodding, he smiled back at me before his car appeared and we soon took off for camp. Yet I knew that somewhere deep down that this was only the beginning of what was to come and happen to my daughter in time.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all like the new chapter hope it was good, and until the next one, only I shall know what will happen next, and how did Apollo know some of you might say, well you're all not allowed to know until I tell you in the fic XD hehe until then, please review :D**


	3. Years Later

**Well here's this chapter finally XD hehe oh and before I forget, at times there will be changes in POV and if you don't like it, then don't care XD hehe, well other than that, please enjoy this long awaited chapter :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Years Later**

It had been at least five years since I came to live at camp, I only left during the school year, to well of course do my job and teach Greek Mythology at Goode High School. I didn't want to leave my daughter here alone, but thankfully, a lot of the campers, minus a few male ones, really have come to like my daughter. Some even think of her as a little sister or even a friend. Still I remember when I first came, coming over in Apollo's Sun Chariot, oh man I still remember the cross between horrified and shocked face of Mr. D when I told him that I had a daughter who would be staying at camp with me until she was strong enough to fight monsters on her own.

I worry quite a bit about Calantha, but I know that she can take care of herself, after all, when she first could hold a bow and arrow, she hit the target dead on with just one arrow about fifty feet away from the target. I was so proud of her, and I even told her that, but I also told her that she had to work at using her abilities in order to get stronger over time. She nodded at the time, I don't think she understood, but she does now. Either way, her skills just keep on getting better and better everyday; she makes me so proud to call her my daughter.

I know that her mother is proud of her as well, only because one day when I was at work, the Hunters, and Artemis herself came to visit the camp. I still remember the happy look on my little girl's face when she found out that there were others out there that had the same hatred for men that she has. Most of the time when I'm not watching her, one of my friends is, and to be honest I think she maybe, just maybe, has a small crush on Clarisse and Chris's son Devon Rodriquez.

Devon has Chris's skin tone, Clarisse's attitude in a fight, and surprisingly enough, Dionysus' abilities with vine plants, and Ares' fighting skills. I remember that Calantha was at least three when she met him, and Devon was about four I think. They were in the sword fighting arena; Devon was using a spear while Calantha was practicing using her knives. I had turned away for about three seconds when I heard the clashing of their weapons.

I had turned around, worried about Calantha, but what I saw just made me smile. They were both sparing, but that wasn't what made me smile. It was afterwards, when they had stopped, and my little girl shook hands with Devon, and he did the same with her. I had a good feeling that they'd both become good friends over time.

Still, everyone at camp was very excited today, especially since, it is Calantha's birthday today. June, 10th, I'm very happy, especially since it is her sixth birthday, and all of her friends will be here. She's made quite a few around her age that couldn't stay very long in the mortal world or else they'd die. I know I picked the standard age for half-bloods before they die is 12, but a few need to come sooner than that. I think of it as a good and bad thing, since some aren't very lucky, but now they are since they have family here at camp.

Either way, I was heading towards my cabin, when my daughter came running out and tackled me into a hug, along with my little sisters. I had five, little monsters for sisters. They aren't like my brother Tyson, they are half-bloods, like me, but they are just two years older than Calantha, and that is one major pain. Not that I don't love my daughter, it's just that with five other little girls running around, and tackle hugging me whenever they can. You just tend to learn that it's better to be prepared to get knocked down on your ass.

"Hello everyone, enjoying our day seeing as I'm on the ground faster than normally?" I asked a small smile on my face as they all hugged some part of my body. Calantha was around my neck, Helen was on my left leg, Samantha my right leg, then the twins were on my arms, Rachel and Rebecca, then lastly, sitting on my chest was Jeana.

They all smiled at me before talking at the same time, minus Calantha. "Yes we're in a good mood big brother Percy."

I just chuckled before trying to get up and failing because of the six girls on my chest. "Okay, okay, you've all had your fun, now get up, and off of me, I have somewhere special to take your niece." I told my sisters. Who all frowned, but did get off of me, and allowed me to get up with my little girl still around my neck. I pried her off before speaking to her.

"Calantha, I want you to wear something nice today, after all it is your birthday today, and not only that, but I am taking you somewhere special." I told her while smiling at her somewhat confused face.

"Where are we going daddy?" She asked; she got a lot of her school education from Chiron and the Athena kids. I don't hate them, but it was nice of them to offer her an education, but they also did it for the other young half-bloods as well, so it wasn't a big deal for them.

"We're going out into the mortal world for a while, but we have to be back by six thirty, since your party is here at the camp." I told her, while making sure I still had my sword on me. I know it's always in my pocket, but it's nice to reassure myself that it's there.

"Really, you mean I get to see what it's like outside of camp!" Calantha asked excitedly. I just chuckled before nodding at her. For a moment, she squealed like a daughter of Aphrodite, before running back into the cabin and getting dressed into something nice. I remembered when I told the daughters of the love goddess how I didn't have very many clothes for my little girl, they were shocked, till I told them that it was all lost in a fire at the apartment I used to stay at.

They had given her some of the old dresses that they never wore anymore; she only wears them on special occasions. Yet when she came out in a lovely short silver dress, I swear she looked just like her mother right then and there. Not completely like her, but it was close enough, I smiled down at her before walking towards the stables.

"We'll be flying to Manhattan, so you get to ride on whichever Pegasus you want, except Blackjack, I'm riding on him." I told her as I walked towards my old friend.

'_Hey Boss, are you finally taking little Cali into the city?' _Blackjack asked, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, it's going to be the first time since she was a baby that she'll be out of camp. Also we will stop for doughnuts on the way back. That I can promise you," I told him before getting him out of his pen, and looking back to see my daughter picking out Guido to ride on.

'_Great, I can't wait oh, and don't worry boss, Guido will take great care of mini boss.' _Blackjack told me before I took him outside and got ready to fly.

I looked back and saw Guido walking besides my little girl. I smiled, before walking back to them, and putting my little girl on Guido. "Okay, I want you to be careful Calantha, when you're riding Guido; you have to make sure that you don't hit his wings. It's why you sit up here in front of his wings."

I told her before going to sit on Blackjack, who beat his wings happily as we soon took off for Manhattan. It was about two in the afternoon right now, I had a little plan for me and my daughter. We'd fly around the city for about ten minuets before we'd land in central park and take a walk, before going somewhere to have something to eat. I hoped that nothing bad would happen, but of course my luck never turns out that way.

* * *

**Calantha's POV

* * *

**

We flew around Manhattan for what seemed like forever, but soon enough we landed, I was happy to know that we'd actually be spending time here. I mean I love camp and all, but I've never been to a place like this before. **(A.N before you ask, yes I am making Calantha able to think things correctly, but speak may be another thing, okay. Oh and also, yes she can also pronounce her r's correctly as well, my fic, my rules.)**

Yet when we did land, I was suddenly nervous, and strangely enough when I get nervous, I don't act like myself. It's kind of complicated, but the good thing was that at least dad would let me be outside of the camp, even if I wasn't on my own or on a quest. I thought it was strange that dad got to leave the camp whenever he wanted to, but I had to stay year-round unless I was with him or one of the older half-bloods.

I don't know what I am, all I do know is that my dad is a half-blood and my mom is one of the goddesses, I only know because dad told me one day when I was three. I wanted to know who mom was, but dad wouldn't tell me. I kept asking him, until this one guy, who I hate more than anything came over and to get me to, well I think what he said was 'shut the Hades up'? Don't remember, but all I know is that I blacked out for about five minuets and when I came to it, he was hung from his underwear at the top of the Big House.

I wonder how he got there, but at the time I think I was too busy laughing at him to concentrate on anything else. Although what I do remember, is that after words when I was in Cabin Three, sitting on my bed, dad came over to me and told me that my mom was a very important goddess, he wouldn't tell me who. But I was glad that he at lease told me what she was.

Either way, we walked through the park for about thirty minuets before we left to go to a nice restaurant to eat, I didn't have much since I wanted to save my appetite for the cake and ice cream back at camp. It was only like that on rare occasions, that the camp would have something outside the healthy food we'd always have.

It was different and I like it, but dad didn't seem as happy as I thought he'd be, but then again, whenever I leave the camp, he's always looking over his shoulder, making sure that no one was following us. It made me upset that dad would do that; I mean I can take care of myself, but of course I'm his little girl and he worries about me.

Still dinner was nice, but soon enough we had to leave, although before we went back to camp, dad said he had to get some doughnuts for Blackjack, making him a promise to get some for the Pegasus. He told me to wait by Guido until he came back out. I only nodded as a reply, and sat on the Pegasus. I didn't know what to do while I waited to be honest, but I only know that after about two minuets, some man came over to me.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black all-star converse high-tops. I didn't know who the Hades he was, but I automatically knew that I couldn't trust him. I glared at the man as he smiled up at me. Guido was getting nervous, but didn't do anything as the man got close enough to touch me. I glared at him, my eyes were probably the silver shade of the moon now, they always got like that when I was angry, dad says that it makes me look just like mom when that happens.

"Hello," The strange man said, before trying to take my hand and kiss it.

I pulled back before replying, "Yeah, hi."

I saw a flicker of a glare cross his face before it changed back into another false smile. "Would you like me to take you to your father little girl, I'm sure he must be worried sick by now wondering where you are?"

He sounded convincing enough to believe, but I promised my dad that I'd wait here until he got back. "My dad will be here shortly, now if you excuse me, I have to wait for him." I turned my attention towards the doughnut shop's door, waiting for my dad to come back and to tell this guy to go away.

But he was persistent, but before I could tell him to buzz off, he grabbed my arm, and forced me to face him. "I wouldn't count on daddy coming in and saving you little Calantha, after all, he's too busy fight a seven headed hydra by himself to know if your okay or not." He smiled darkly at my scared face, "So why don't you come along with me before you do something foolish, alright?"

He grinned at me, before I got so mad, my most basic instincts kicked in. I brought back my small leg and swung it in the direction of his face. My foot hit him square in the jaw, causing him to let go of my arm, and allowing me to look at Guido, who was scared for a moment until I told him to go and get Blackjack.

He did so, and I ran into the doughnut shop, seeing dad fighting a seven headed hydra. That strange man was right about my dad, but he was wrong about me. I never give up without a fight, and I think I get that from both mom and dad. Yet as I stood there I just smiled at the hydra before pulling out my two hunting knives, they are as long as my elbows, which isn't much. Yet they were very deadly, I knew I shouldn't but off a hydra head, but I knew that if I wanted to help dad without getting hurt, I was going to have to think on my feet.

I dodged some fire, before I got my idea; I jumped into the air as the hydra backed dad up into a corner. I landed on its back, got my footing correct and then slashed downwards and leapt back, my knives in toe. When I landed on the floor, the hydra was now disintegrating, and dad was in shock until he saw me.

I thought he'd be mad at me, and he was, until he looked outside and his face went pale. He grabbed my hand and took me out the back door. Once we were out there, he whistled for Blackjack, who came immediately, but Guido wasn't with him.

I was going to ask where he was, when Dad put me on Blackjack's back and got on as well. Telling the Pegasus to get them out of there as fast as he could, which was very far, we were at camp before I even knew it. I was a bit scared, but I didn't let it show.

I even remember what dad was telling Blackjack on our way back. "I'm worried Blackjack, if he'd come out like this just to get her, what will happen if I'm not there, if I wasn't there to begin with?" Dad was so worried, it even scared me.

'_Don't worry boss, I saw how well the little boss did, she's really good, and you and I both know that she'd never give up without a fight.' _The Pegasus said, as he flew towards my only home that I've ever known.

"I know jack, but I just can't help but worry about her, after all she's my only child, and I don't want to lose her."

'_I know boss, I know.' _

With that said, the conversation ended, and the day just progressed. I was happy, enjoyed my weapons and few toys for gifts. Yet as we progressed to the camp fire songs, I asked if I could sing a song. The Apollo cabin agreed, since it was my birthday. I thanked them, before I began to sing one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Black Roses Red' by Alana Grace, I don't know why, but when I listen to that song, I think of Devon Rodriquez.

'_Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed…  
As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses read?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
La na-na  
La na-na  
La na-na oh oh oh oh  
La na la na la na uh oh  
La na oooooooohhhhhh'_

I've always loved this song, and in some ways, I think it was written for me.

'_Drowning in my loneliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside...I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me..._

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

_'Cause I feel like I've never known love...  
'Cause I feel like I've never known love...  
'Cause I feel like I've never known love..._

_'Cause I feel like I've never known love...  
'Cause I feel like I've never known love...  
'Cause I feel like I've never known love..._

_la na na  
la na na  
la na na oh oh oh oh  
la na la na la na uh oh  
la na oooooooohhhhhh'_

I finished with the last two lines, for a short while longer, and smiled as I stared into the flames. Everyone was soon clapping, saying that I have a very beautiful voice. I thanked them, and soon enough it was time for bed. I went back to cabin three with my dad and aunts. And yet just as I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but remember that strange man from earlier today. It almost seemed as if, he wanted me for something, and I didn't want to know what it was.

* * *

**Before any of you ask, yes I am possibly giving Calantha someone to fall for XD hehe and also, yes I gave Percy five little sisters, what better than five aunts your age so that you'd have someone to talk to. XD hehe well before I forget, I will give a cookie to anyone who can guess who the man was the tried to capture Calantha, it doesn't matter if you get it wrong or not, so don't worry. XD oh and please review peoples :D**


	4. My Dad Goes Missing

**Hello peoples XD hehe well here is the long awaited new chapter for this fic hope you all like it, and if not, then I don't care XD hehe well enjoy the chapter gift everyone XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**My Dad Goes Missing**

It's been about six years since my dad and I went to the mortal world for my birthday, I still wonder who the Hades it was that tried to take me away from my dad, but I never lingered on the subject for very long. Yet today, I will finally be claimed by my immortal mother, and I couldn't wait to see dad, he said he'd have to go out into the mortal world for a while to get something for me before coming back and seeing my happy face when I was claimed. Although I was older and didn't like being in camp all that much, I didn't really care, I was happy to finally know who my mom is. The only problem was that when it was dinner time, and we'd all finally find out just who my mom is, my dad still wasn't here yet.

This worried me, in fact it's been worrying me all day, dad always keeps his promises, and he hasn't come back since this morning, I hope he's okay. I know that dad can take care of himself, but still, he's my dad and when he doesn't come through on a promise it means that something really bad has just happened. Yet once everyone was in the dinning pavilion, I noticed that all the gods and goddesses were there, I think that they too were curious to know who my mother was.

I sat at the Poseidon table, with all of my aunts; everything was calm until Chiron called me up to the head table. I went up, feeling slightly nervous, I was afraid to know who my mother was, and at the same time I was also afraid for dad. If I was right on who my mom was, then he'll need a lot of help to out run Uncle Apollo and Grandpa Zeus. Yet before I was to say my name or whatever, a symbol appeared above my head, which made just about everyone but me gasp. Looking up I saw a silver crescent moon along with a bow and arrow. I knew whose symbol that was. It was my mother's symbol; my mom is Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the Moon.

I looked over at my mom at her table; I smiled before I frowned, looking around for dad. He should have been here by now, it was night and he was still gone. I was going to say something, when my day or rather evening was in a sense destroyed. In front of the entire dinning pavilion, was an Iris-Message, but what made everyone, including myself gasp, was that it was my dad in the rainbow message. He was bloody, battered, and bruised so badly that it made me almost cry seeing my dad like that. I wanted to ask him if he was alright, or more importantly, who did that to him, and how. He had the Curse of Achilles still, which meant that he was still invulnerable.

I wanted to say something, but was soon stopped, when I heard laughing coming from the IM, I knew that voice, it was the same as the man who tried to take me away from dad years ago. Looking at the message, I saw him, just like last time, blue clothes, and a dark smiled that made me want to shiver. I held it back, glaring at him full force, I wanted to yell at him, but my Grandpa Poseidon beat me to the punch.

"Oceanus, what have you done to my son?" He growled out, before the man, Oceanus, grinned before looking at me.

"Isn't it obvious, Poseidon? I don't care what happens to him, all I want is that little brat of a granddaughter of yours." After he said that, most of the gods were about to snarl at him, but he continued, "You have two weeks to give her to me, or else I'll just end your son's life. Also don't bother trying to track this message. It's prerecorded."

I swear the gods were so mad at this point, that they all nearly went into their divine forms and vaporized us all. Yet Oceanus just laughed before ending, saying something to me. "I do hope to see you again dear Calantha, after all we barely got to talk the last time we met." After that, the message disappeared, and I felt a rage building inside of me. I wanted to teach Oceanus what happens whenever you mess with me and my family.

I looked over at my mom, and saw that she had a horror struck look on her face, I wanted to know if she was okay, but to be honest, who would be, if they saw the person they loved in a horrible condition, and then hearing a threat that he would die within only two weeks time. I wanted to ask her something that I've always wanted to but I didn't get the chance, because Grandpa Zeus soon said something that made me upset and happy at the same time.

"Calantha Corabel Jackson, you must go to the oracle. For you have a quest to go on, immediately." After Grandpa Zeus told me that, I nodded, and sighed mentally.

I walked or more like ran into the woods where the Oracle of Delphi resided. I've always wanted to go on a quest, but it wasn't my time to go, that is until now. I find it ironic that the first quest I get to go on and I have to rescue my dad from the guy who wants to take me away from him. Either way, as I made my way to the cave the Oracle lived in, which looked like a bit much in my opinion, but eh that's Uncle Apollo for ya.

But when I pushed back the purple curtains, and saw a red haired girl with paint spattered pants, charcoal covered shirt, and freckled young woman face. I was afraid, I knew that this woman liked dad, but couldn't be with him because she was the Oracle. Still once she saw me, she smiled sadly, before motioning for me to come closer. I did as such, but the feeling of nervousness or fear didn't leave me.

"You don't have anything to worry about Calantha, besides I've wanted to meet the daughter of my old crush. You are very beautiful, you know that right. Oh and my name is Rachel, so you don't have to call me Oracle all the time." She said, before sitting down on a couch, offering me a seat in the chair in front of her. I took it, still feeling a bit out of place.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I came here to receive a prophecy, it's about my father, he was taken by a man named Oceanus. I believe he's the titan of the Ocean, please Rachel, Oracle of Delphi, and tell me what I must do in order to save my father." Once I finished that last sentence, Rachel, dubbed over as if in pain, and then a green mist soon came out of her mouth, and her eyes glowed an eerie green shade. As the mist came out of her mouth, it took a shape in front of me. It was of my father and me when I was a littler. He turned to look at me, and soon spoke in the voice of the Oracle of Delphi.

"_You shall travel to the origin of the gods,_

_And face the Ocean against all odds._

_You will be betrayed by an old friend,_

_And see who you truly love in the end."_

After Rachel said the last line, she passed out; I made sure to see if she was okay, before thinking about what she said. I knew that prophecy's had double meanings, but still I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen on my quest that would change my life forever.

* * *

**Well there you all have it a new chapter, and an interesting prophecy for the young daughter of Artemis XD hehe well all in all please review everyone, and until the next chapter, later and all of you have a very Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays XD hehe till next year, later :D**


	5. We Ride A Hellhound to Greece

**Hello to those who read this fanfic, I hope you like the chapter, even if it is short. I will try to make the next update longer, but I don't know, so yeah, hope you like the update, enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**We Ride a Hellhound to Greece**

Once I was back at the dinning pavilion, I saw that everyone was waiting for me, the gods included. I was nervous, but for some reason, I looked over at Devon, and felt my heart nearly skip a beat when I saw the smile on his face. Still I wasn't sure about the prophecy, I mean I understood it for the most part, but the last two lines had me worried. I mean I had a lot of friends, and I didn't want to know who would betray me. Yet also I wondered who I would truly love in the end.

Yet as soon as I was there, I only told everyone three of the lines and saved the last one to myself. Since Zeus asked me, and I think they knew I was holding the last line back, and decided that they'd let me keep my secrets to myself.

"Calantha, who will you, be taking with you on your quest?" Uncle Ares asked me.

I was about to answer when my mom cut me off. "Calantha will be taking one of my hunters with her, and I shall choose who will go with her." I didn't want to argue with my mom, after all other than Devon, I didn't know who else to take on this quest. I think the others saw that it would put her at ease, and to be honest, it would put me at ease as well.

"Very well Artemis, you shall choose one of your hunters to go along with Calantha, so long as she doesn't mind." After Zeus said that, I nodded at mom, saying I didn't mind in the least bit.

"Good, Annabeth Chase." Mom called up the daughter of Athena who was still as young as when she left my dad and broke his heart.

"Yes milady," She said, a small amount of fear was in her voice, but I wasn't sure about it.

"You will be joining my daughter on her quest, along with whomever else she chooses."

"Yes milady."

I smiled for a moment, before saying who else would be joining us. "Devon Rodriquez," I said simply, and when I looked at him and saw his smile, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Then it is settled, come tomorrow morning you will leave the camp and travel to Greece." Grandpa Poseidon said and everyone agree. This left me to get packed and ready for a quest that would save my dad.

It was easy enough for me to pack up, the only things I'd really need would be a few clothes, my sword along with my bow and arrows, and lastly of course mortal money and golden drachmas. We were going to take a plane to Greece, but I wanted to get there as quickly as possible, so I did something that my mom did not like what so ever. Devon was already packed and waiting for me at the dinning pavilion with Annabeth. I nodded to them, before giving a sharp whistle to call over Mrs. O'Leary. She came instantly, surprising the gods, but not the demigods.

"If you guys don't mind, we'll be riding a hellhound to Greece." I told them, before getting on Mrs. O'Leary's back, along with Devon and Annabeth. I knew what to do, I didn't know where to go in Greece, and so I chose Athens. We left instantly, and the ride was quick, scary and awesome. Now I know why dad always told me that if I wanted to get somewhere far away quickly that I should shadow travel there. I now know why, it's the fastest way to travel.

We arrived in Athens in no time, I sent Mrs. O'Leary home, so that she wouldn't have to wait anywhere for us when we'd have to leave. Annabeth found us a nearby hotel to stay at for a while, before we'd have to leave and look for my dad. I think he's somewhere near either where the original Mt. Othrys stood, or Mount Olympus. I don't know, but I hope to find out soon, since I had a limited amount of time before I just might lose my dad forever.

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry again for the shortness, but yeah, well please review, and I hope to update again, but at a sooner date, oh and 'Life of a Blind Half-Blood' will be updated later on since the new chapter isn't done yet. ^^; well please review :D**


	6. We go to Olympus

**Hello my readers, here is your long awaited update, I will update 'Life of a Blind Half-Blood' when I can, but for now I will update the others, since it may take me some time to get the next chapter for that one done, since I'm going to be making it just as long as the others. So yeah, well enjoy this chapter people :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**We Head to Mt. Olympus**

We awoke the next morning all in the same room in the hotel. I was medium sized, had two beds, and a couch. I slept on the couch, while Devon and Annabeth took the beds. All throughout the night, I kept having the same nightmare; dad was being tortured by Oceanus, I would run towards him to try and stop his torment, but every time at the last minuet, someone would stop me and my dad would end up dying. And every time I look back to see what is stopping me, yet all I see is a dark shape.

Sighing, I sat up on the couch, before going into the bathroom to freshen up for possibly the last time until we find my dad. All I did was brush my teeth, brushed my long hair before putting it up into a ponytail. I only did this now and then whenever I didn't want my hair in my face. I looked in the mirror and tried to smile, it was hard, but I managed a half-smile before leaving the bathroom and walking right into Devon.

I felt my face heat up quickly, and tried to get around Devon, as he tried to do the same, we got no where, so I stopped, he went around me and I left the bathroom, to see Annabeth looking over maps again. Walking over to her, I noticed that the maps were both new and old.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Annabeth, while looking at an old map of Olympus.

"Trying to figure out where Oceanus could have taken Percy, I think he'll be on Mt. Olympus, but if he's not there then I don't know where he'll be." Annabeth said in an unsure voice. I just nodded, I may not know where my dad is, but he told me a long time ago that if I ever wanted to find him, all I had to do was trust the one person who meant the world to me, and I would see the way, whatever that means.

I took a seat next to the window we were nearby, and just looked out at the view, trying to see something that would guide me to my dad. But all I saw was nothing, I don't know why. Sighing to myself, I just stared outside, until Devon came out of the bathroom, and Annabeth got up. I stared at my best friend for a moment, before looking away.

"Devon, do you have any idea where my dad might be?" I asked after a long silence.

Devon sighed, "No I don't Cali, but what I do know, is that we will find him, you can count on that."

I smiled at Devon, before Annabeth came back out, and we had to leave. It was a bad thing for us to stay in the same place for a long time. So we decided to head for Mt. Olympus, and try our luck there, but I had a bad feeling that that wasn't where we were supposed to go. I was about to voice my opinion when we were on the ground floor, when we were attacked by two five headed hydras.

All three of us were in shock at first, but I got over it quickly, as did Devon and Annabeth, smiling to myself, I brought out my bow and arrows, and fired five of them at the first hydra's heart. The arrows hit their mark, but the hydra didn't go down. I glared at it, before switching out my bow for my knives.

While I was talking on this hydra solo, Devon and Annabeth were tag teaming the other one. It was amazing to watch, Devon using his spear, and Annabeth with her knife and strategies. They were amazing, but I had to keep my eyes on my opponent or else I'd be in a lot of pain.

Looking back at the hydra, I thought of how I defeated my first one years ago, I was only six when it happened, but I still remember jumping up on it's back from behind and killing it with ease somehow. Taking a deep breath, I charged at the hydra, dodging the acid that it spat at me. I was able to get close enough and cut one of the heads off and then burned it with a lighter that I found in my pocket, before it could make another one. Smiling, I had only four more heads left to fight, but that didn't make it any easier.

Since I hit with some acid by one of the heads, the acid burned through my shirt, since it hit my left shoulder. I had to bite back a hiss of pain from that hit, but just glared at the monster before charging at it again, I hoped that I wouldn't get hit again by the acid, because it was starting to feel a whole lot worse that it did a moment ago. Taking a deep breath when I was close enough, I cut off two heads at once and burned both as quickly as I could before I got hit with more acid, this time it hit my left thigh. I still did not cry out in pain, and just tried my hardest to stay alive as I dodged the remaining hydra heads.

Taking I quick glance at the others, I saw that they had already killed four of the hydra heads and were trying to defeat the last one, which they did in only a matter of moments, when Annabeth distracted the last head, and Devon cut it off, and she burned the stump, killing the thing for good. However as I watched this, I didn't notice the hydra I was facing using my distraction to its advantage, attacked me, biting my left arm. I screamed in pain for a moment, before using the knife in my right hand to cut off the hydra's last two heads and burned the stumps quickly with the same hand, since I couldn't feel my left arm.

Panting, I tried to stand up, because after I finished the hydra, I had sunk to my knees in pain. Sadly however, I only fell back down again. I was about o try again, when Devon walked over to me and helped me up. He looked pretty banged up from his battle, as did Annabeth, but we had to leave soon if we didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves, and we had to get away from here incase any other monsters were in the area.

I leaned against Devon's shoulder, but not too much, since I wanted to try and walk on my own a little bit, only to nearly fall on my face hadn't he caught me. I sighed lightly to myself, before grabbing my bag and placing my knife in it, as Devon put in the other one that I dropped when the hydra bit me.

After we grabbed my bag and his, Devon and I met Annabeth outside the hotel and in a car that happened to be nearby. Devon sat with me in the back, trying to keep me awake, as he fed me ambrosia and nectar to keep the hydra poison from spreading. It helped a lot, and yet for some reason, as Devon did this, I couldn't help but blush now and then. I don't even know why I'm blushing, I just am. Smiling, I was about to fall asleep, forgetting about that feeling of where my dad might be just as I slipped into unconsciousness, my last thoughts were about how cute Devon's eyes were.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and update, please review and also as to what else these three will face and what's happening to Percy... well you'll all find out later on XD hehe well till then, later :D and please review everyone :D**


End file.
